Archive:Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst
Lilifred is an ambitious and well-meaning- if often a little greedy- gnomish mercenary. She is the former leader of the Guild With Name Pending and is currently pursuing a life of crime with the Kamil te Kar. History Lilifred was raised an orphan in Stormwind along with her twin brother, Wolfgang. She made her living doing odd jobs and following business techniques picked up from goblins and dwarves, granting her an uncanny practicality in financial matters rarely observed in gnomes. Her mercenary career was a successful one, earning her fame, fortune and brief political notoriety as the leader of the Guild With Name Pending. Unfortunately, when her second-in-command- Vindicator Elexine- disappeared suddenly, Lilifred dropped it all and sought out an association with the Azerothian branch of the draenic mafia, Kamil te Kar. Using her wit and financial savvy to help the Kamil through a rough spot, Lilifred rose quickly though the ranks and was appointed Capo of Sales, in charge of PR, Black Market Relations and management of the Kamil's steadily growing treasury. She loves her job. Honestly! Appearance Lilifred's soft features are offset by thick eyebrows, a hooked nose and the perpetual quirk of her mouth; the sort of expression that says she's used to telling other people they're wrong. She fights with practiced expertise and walks with a confident swagger, however there is an inherent gracelessness to her movements suggesting that she has not yet grown into her awkward, gangly limbs. Her nose looks like it's been broken a few times and the scent of cigar smoke clings to her perpetually. Personality She's eloquent and glib all at once- talking to her, one gets the feeling Lilifred Bumblehurst is always attempting to find the balance between two important elements of her personality: the thoughtful businesswoman and the rowdy sellsword. She seems to have a lot more fun playing up the latter and often passes herself off as a reckless, mocking, scrappy drunkard. Get to know her a little better, however, and it becomes clear that Lilifred doesn't mean half of what she says and doesn't say half of what she means. Although few gnomes put serious stake or thought into the existence of the Light, Lilifred has a complicated relationship with religion having been raised only a hop, skip and a jump from Stormwind's glorious cathedral. She dismisses her disdain for organized religion as having to do with her scientific zeal; she does not dismiss it convincingly. Lilifred might also be something of an alcoholic. Lately, she seems to be something of a chain smoker as well. Relationships Lilifred is still close with her brother despite his... unsavory life choices. Aside from her twin, her closest friend is the former Vindicator, Elexine Iaarthis. While the two women behind the Guild With Name Pending are polar opposites in both temperament and personality, their complete loyalty to each other is apparent even at the tavern table. Elexine's steadfast belief in the goodness of people and hope for the future once kept the sometimes morally dodgy Lilifred on the straight and narrow, however their relationship has become unfortunately fraught with complications since Elexine was killed in battle and revived as a Death Knight. Nevertheless, they remain sisters in heart and soul, if not in blood. Although she has lost contact with may of her former guildmates due to unecessary life choices, Lilifred still has a very fond place in her heart for Xyria, Grator and Aestaela. Now if only she could look them in the eye without feeling ashamed... Lilifred has intentionally kept her distance from the various members of the Kamil in an attempt to hedge her bets, prevent blackmail situations and keep her involvement in the mob "nothing more than business". Despite her best efforts, she has unfortunately (or is it?) formed close bonds nevertheless. Most specifically with Miles Campion- a kindred spirits of sort in self-flaggelation; Aleyna C. Greenpath, with whom she shares a friendly rivalry and with the befuddled forsaken known as "Ronch", who looks up to Lilifred for some unfathomable reason. She had a brief and tense romance with the gnomish blacksmith and veteran of the fall of Gnomeragan, Marton Hammerfall. Marton's choice to desert the Kamil keeps them apart for now, but who knows what the future holds? Political Career At the suggestion of Dr. Aestaela Lightspark, Lilifred put her name in for High Tinker, sparking an impromptu round of elections. Though most people considered her candidacy a joke in the beginning (including Lilifred herself), the mercenary leader has proven herself to be a surprisingly shrewd and capable politician. Though she is not necessarily intent on winning the election, her involvement in the proceedings has sparked an intense and passionate love for the gnomish people in her. (Not that she'd ever admit it. Love is gross) She ran her campaign unfettered despite her past involvement with the The Lionheart Company, her propensity for employing wanted criminals and that one time she found herself on the wrong side of an unlawful gathering during the Tinker Town Riots. Lilifred has given up politics for good. Quotes "Believe me, there is a gnome-shaped hole in all of this and I intend to find it!" "Well, y'know what they say: life's a lark until it's not!" "... Lilifred, what does that even mean?" "Those won't laugh are fools; those that can't stop are dead." "Look, it's a scientific fact: invisible people can see other invisible people." "Grator Gunsmoke, I'm going to beat you black and blue. After all- you can't leave if your legs are broken." "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's walking away from bad situations I created" "Anyone can make a promise about anything and everything in the world, but no one possesses the power to KEEP a promise." "Everyone always tells me that I'm full of untapped potential or whatever bullshit." "Lilifred, your life must be a mess." Lilifred1.jpg|Art by Auroran of Wyrmrest Accord grinne.png|Art by Peregrinne of Wyrmrest Accord becca2.jpg|Art by Khadren of Wyrmrest Accord rakaa.jpg|Art by Rakaa of Wyrmrest Accord becca1.jpg|Art by Khadren of Wyrmrest Accord campy.jpg|Art by Campion of Wyrmrest Accord laz.jpg|Art by Lazaar of Wyrmrest Accord me1.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord tahamine.jpg|Art by Tahamine of Wyrmrest Accord me3.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord ley.jpg|Art by Aleyna of Wyrmrest Accord Futurelil.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord Lilifredbymariius.jpg|Art by Mariius of Wyrmrest Accord Lilbyalk.jpg|Art by Alkrenon of Wyrmrest Accord 62831_431135954162_517779162_5074542_4206949_n.jpg|Art by Lilifred of Wyrmrest Accord lilbycade.jpg|Art by Cadence of Wyrmrest Accord LilifredKamilskull.jpg|Art by Auroran of Wyrmrest Accord New canvas.png|Art by Veronni of Wyrmrest Accord 33uetmc.jpg|Art by Meida of Wyrmrest Accord finishedlilifredhallowe.jpg|Art by Dynast of Wyrmrest Accord Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Rogue